


Lin's Resentment (oneshot)

by BrinnyWritesStuff



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinnyWritesStuff/pseuds/BrinnyWritesStuff
Summary: Lin comes out to Korra. Sorry it's so short.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Kudos: 45





	Lin's Resentment (oneshot)

“You and Kya???? You and Kya???! Lin, that’s amazing!” Korra exclaimed. 

“Korra, please, keep it down!!” Lin snapped. 

“Lin, you and Kya shouldn’t be living in fear and secrecy. You should tell people. I bet they’ll be happy for you.” 

“Innocent, naive Avatar.” Lin spat. “Times were different for me, when I grew up. I could never have dreamed of having what you and Asami have now. Same sex couples were hated, and safety for loving who you loved was a luxury we did not have back then.” 

“It shouldn’t be that way anymore!! Times are changing!” 

“Stop being foolish, Korra. Not even the Avatar can fix everything in this broken world.” Lin said, glaring back at Korra as she walked out.


End file.
